Loving the Beast
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Feeling that she has forever lost the man who is both her best friend and secret love, Ororo takes a walk in the woods of Xavier's while never daring to dream that the events of this one walk could change her life, and Logan's, forever.  RoLo Goodness!


Title: "Loving the Beast"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Deciated To: My darling beloved love and light of my life, my sweet love Jack, who asked me to write a fic where Logan finally gets Ororo  
Rating: R  
Summary: Feeling that she has forever lost the man who is both her best friend and secret love, Ororo takes a walk in the woods of Xavier's while never daring to dream that the events of this one walk could change her life, and Logan's, forever.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 671  
Timeline: This is a loose sequel to the author's "Soul Storm".  
Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, Jean Grey-Summers, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ororo walked the estate that she called home, her thoughts lost in her memories of the only man whose friendship meant more to her than life itself and who could enrapture? her whole world with but one word. She loved Logan. She had for years, but she'd kept those feelings strictly hidden beneath the deep friendship they shared for she knew he loved her best friend instead.

Ororo had bared the pain of loving a man who would never love her in return for years. She had come close to losing him in battle more times than she could count and had too often thought him dead. She lived with the constant knowledge that she had lost him years ago to Jean, but what she could not accept was that she had now lost him to his own intelligent mind deserting him.

He had touched her not too long ago, and her body still burned and heat quivered from that scalding yet gentle touch to her bare breast. The winds shifted again with Ororo's mood. Her breasts grew tight and her mouth watered as she relived, in her mind, the memory of the most erotic moment she had ever experienced. The winds moaned and built with her need and desire rising like a typhoon inside her soul. Yet, at the same time, tears filled her eyes. Logan would never be hers as a lover or to openly call her love, but he would also never truly be her friend again.

Ororo stopped walking as she heard a sound. She looked up, through tear-filled, blue eyes, to find Logan standing, absolutely naked, his manhood erect and so swollen that it appeared almost to be bigger than he was, on the highest branch of the tree before her. Ororo stared. She could have commanded the winds to bring him down to her, but it would do no good for he would run from her as soon as he was freed and realized, somewhere within the dimmed recesses of his mind, what he was doing and with whom.

"'Ro."

Ororo's heart suddenly felt like the thunder that filled the hills. Lightning crashed in the midnight sky as she gasped. Dear Goddess, he had called her name! She brushed away the tears that fell down her chocolate face as she answered him, trying to keep her voice from shaking lest it frighten him away, "L-Logan?"

"I knew you'd come around." He grabbed a vine and swung to her.

Ororo welcomed his strong arms as they pulled her body close to his. "I . . . do not understand."

His hands seemed to be everywhere on her body at once, boldly stroking the fire that should have died a long time ago back to a more vibrant, brighter, powerful, and hungrier life than it had ever possessed. "I would've done anythin'," he said, gazing deeply into her eyes, "to get you to love me, an' when ya came out here fer me th' last time an' I found out that you might've fallen fer me, I almost lost control."

Her fingertips brushed lovingly over his face. "Logan . . . I thought I'd lost you . . . We all thought we'd lost you . . . "

"I'm here, darlin', but I'm needin' ta know somethin' only you can tell me."

"Anything," she whispered.

"Can ya ever love an animal?"

"Logan," she breathed his name as she smiled through her tears, "you'll never be only an animal, but I already love you!"

His cry of joy was a feral shout of exclamation, but it no longer scared her for she knew she'd never lose him now. Her body begged him to ravish her, and he began to do just that as he kissed her with such sweetly intense passion that her entire body, heart, and soul were instantly enflamed as he swung away with her into the trees. He proceeded to make sweet love to her at long last, pausing only to howl into the wind, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at today!

For years I have searched for an active Disney community that welcomed all Disney's fans. Disney_Uberland is such a place! Members make up five teams: Team Stitch (of which I am honored to be a part of) for all heroes and adorable characters; Team Sharpay for all live action Disneys; Team Ariel for all Disney Princesses; Team Scar for all Disney villains; and Team Wall-e for all Pixars. Members compete in all kinds of different contest, including, but in no means limited to, fan fictions, icons, lists, fan mixes, recruitments, and honors, to see who can reach 5,000 points first. The first winners were Team Scar, and though we tip our hats to them, we, Team Stitch, hope to be the next winners - and we hope that you will join us, regardless of whether it be as a team member or a fellow community member! Please do come by and join us; we promise you'll have fun!

Please also remember to mention that I - OrliDepp and a member of Team Stitch - invited you as my team will garner points for your recruitment.

The best I can post of the URL is _uberland but remember to replace the DOTs with . and the SLASH with / . Hope to see you there! Happy Disney Dreaming!


End file.
